Modern medical technology has produced a wide range of body implantable devices. These devices can be used for low risk treatment and diagnosis of a wide range of medical conditions. Implantable cardioverter/defibrillators (ICDs), pacemakers, and cardiac resynchronizers are well-known and effective devices for treating patients with cardiac rhythmic dysfunction. A typical ICD or pacemaker includes a pulse generator and an electrical lead with an electrode at the tip. The ICD/pacemaker implantation procedure generally takes about two hours and is relatively low risk, as it rarely requires open-heart surgery. Usually, one or more lead wires are placed through a large vein in the chest and threaded down to the heart. The lead wires are then connected to the pulse generator, which is placed in a pocket under the skin of the patient.
It may be desirable to position lead electrodes to sense and/or stimulate the left side heart chambers, i.e., the left atrium or the left ventricle. Electrophysiological access to the left ventricle is important, for example, when the patient requires cardiac resynchronization therapy involving pacing the left and right ventricles in accordance with an appropriate timing sequence.
The details of the implantation procedure for a left ventricular access cardiac lead vary depending on the technique used and the patient's condition. In one example, a guiding catheter is introduced through a major blood vessel such as the cephalic vein. The catheter is then moved through the vasculature to locate an access vessel of interest in the heart, such as the coronary sinus ostium. The catheter can be used alone or in combination with a guide wire. After the coronary sinus ostium has been located by the guiding catheter, the cardiac lead may be inserted through the catheter and over the guide wire through the coronary ostium and into coronary sinus or one of its branches.
After the device is successfully implanted, the guide catheter, if used, must be removed from the patient. This removal operation creates a risk of dislodging the cardiac lead because of the forces applied by the retracting catheter against the lead. Dislodging the lead would be problematic, requiring additional time to reseat the lead. Any such time added to the procedure would be needlessly traumatic to the patient.
There is a need for a method and apparatus for maneuvering a lead into position. There is a further need for a method and apparatus for securing a newly implanted lead device while a guiding apparatus is removed, thereby reducing procedure time and patient trauma. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and addresses other deficiencies of prior art implementations and techniques.